The evolution of computers is currently quite active in the mobile device environment. It is now well-known to include calendaring, contacts, and messaging functions in mobile devices. It can be desired to manage functions on the mobile computing device through a universal serial bus (USB) or other local connection to a desktop, laptop or other client machine.